Yes, Your Majesty
by InsomniacFics
Summary: Tolith is a friend of Link's, knowing Hylian Sign Language and joining Link on his journey to free Hyrule from Calamity Ganon. However, in this adventure, Link introduces Tolith to the Zora Prince./Straight up smut. Male-OC but can be read as NonBinary.


I adjusted the pack on my body as we approached the long bridge. Ruto Lake crashed quietly below us as our boots clicked softly against the wet ground. A Zora guard saluted at my companion and nodded respectfully to me.

The Hylian with me nodded to him as before looking to me. His hands moved slowly as he moved his lips slowly for me to understand him. 'Stay close.'

I straightened my back at that, nodding. He smiled and led me ahead adjusting the slate on his hip. This was Link. He was a good man, but he couldn't talk. Once I realized he knew Hylian Sign, I studied hard to get to know my new friend.

Knowing Link was purely by accident. He had been passing by and I had nodded to him as we passed one another on the road, one adventurer to another, then a Lynel charged out of the trees! He growled and charged right in, despite the beast being dramatically larger than the both of us combined. But Link charged right in as I dodged an enchanted arrow, the magic freezing the ground I'd once been on.

When the beast was finally dead, Link stood, panting softly before dropping back on his ass from exhaustion. That night, I tended to his wounds as we sat by the fire. He couldn't speak, of course, and resorted to drawing the words in the dirt around the fire, spelling out his name.

Once I'd gotten Hylian Sign down, he offered me a chance to go with him on his journey. While his was a more noble quest, I wanted to help the people of Hyrule however I could.

As we approached the domain, the rain beating down on us, I saw the familiar red Zora that greeted us near the Lanyru Tower. "Link, Tolith!" He greeted excitedly, approaching us quickly. "How are you both?" Link smiled and signed to him, letting him know the journey was much less perilous this time around. I blinked in confusion, realizing that Link _did_ know this Zora well. The Zora smiled then looked to me. "Forgive me for earlier. I am Sidon, Prince of the Zoras. It is a pleasure to meet any friend of Link's!" He said happily, offering me his clawed hand.

I blinked in surprise and slowly took his hand. "Nice to meet you too," I said slowly, staring at the Zora. As he grinned and turned to lead us away, I finally snapped my head to Link. "What the hell, man? You suddenly know royals Zoras?"

Link smiled at that and signed, "It's a long story."

I nodded as we followed the Zora. "You can both stay in the guest quarters. The rain should clear up in three days, but you should rest. I fear you will catch an illness," Sidon said as he nodded to one of the rooms within the palace. I blinked and looked at him. Sidon beamed. "We kept above water quarters for our non-aquatic guests. I'm sure you're aware of our ties with the Hylian Royal family, Tolith?"

With a nod, I said, "Yes. I'd heard about it. Still, this is quite generous of you. Thank you." Link smirked before disappearing into a room. I blushed and followed Sidon. "So, you know Link well?"

"Yes! He saved us all!" Upon my confused blink, Sidon went on a spun tale of how Link calmed the Divine Beast Ruta, riding on Sidon's back to attack at the machine to subdue it enough to enter it. Sidon smiled. "I see now why my sister loved him dearly when I was a child. He is brave."

I smiled at that. "He is. The bastard saved me from a Lynel when I met him, nearly getting himself killed," I chuckled.

Sidon laughed at that, nodding. "That sounds right. He's...He's brave," He chuckled. I smiled. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I travel and help where I can," I told him. "I'm not good at battle like Link, so I try to help wherever I'm needed."

Sidon hummed as we approached the room that'd be given to me. "That's not terrible though. Your heart is good and you mean well. Sometimes, that's not enough. Sometimes, that's just what's needed. I think Hyrule needs more kindness, especially with the malevolent forces and the Guardians about. Our people have attempted to quell those monstrous machines but..." Sidon sighed.

"No luck," I stated. "The Guardians aren't the best to battle against. Link told me he might have a lead on someone who knows about the Guardians well." Upon Sidon's blink, I explained, "We're making our way to the Akkala Region soon in an attempt to find them. If we have information, we can let you know."

Sidon grinned and nodded. "Of course. Thank you. That would help us all greatly, I think. But what about you?" I blinked as he lifted my chin. My skin heated at the surprisingly gentle touch from the giant creature. "What would you do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as he smirked.

"You said yourself you're not great at battling. Maybe I can help you?"

Link blinked in surprise as he came into the clearing, seeing my stepping out from under the rain breathlessly. He signed, "What were you two doing?"

I smiled as Sidon said, "Tolith said he wanted to learn better combat. I offered my assistance."

"Of course his skin is tough as nails," I huffed, making him grin. Link shook his head and studied me. "What?"

"Blood," He signed, frowning in disapproval. He looked to Sidon. "Too rough with him," He gestured.

The Zora blinked and looked to me before looking ashamed. "I...Perhaps I was...I can help though!" He offered.

I chuckled as Link sighed. "I'm alright, Link," I told him. "I'm going to go lay down though." Link nodded and waved to me as I went off. As I approached my room, I caught Sidon out of the corner of my eye, making me grin. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Sidon bristled at that, approaching me quickly. He pushed me into the bedroom, surprising me more so when he lifted me easily and kissed me. I gasped and moaned as he kissed me. "Sidon?" I whined as he laid me on the bed, shoving up my shirt. His tongue found my wounds, making me moan loudly. "Fuck!"

"Your blood...It smells so damn good. It's driving me wild, Tolith." He groaned as he licked every cut on my skin.

I whined and squirmed under him as he easily stripped me down before sitting back and removing his garb. I gulped as his massive cock sprung up before me, timidly reaching and stroking it. Sidon groaned and pressed his hips forward, rubbing against me.

"My little Hylian," He groaned, lifting my chin. "I'm going to end up breaking you like this," He said, smiling sweetly as he kissed my lips. "On your front."

"Yes, Your Majesty," I purred. He snarled and flipped me over, pushing my shoulder into the bed. I gasped as his hot breath was suddenly against my hole before he tongue dove into me. I cried out and moaned as he gripped my hips to keep me in place. "Oh, goddesses!"

Sidon moaned against me, making me whine loudly as his tongue found my sweet spots. I never thought I'd be broken open so easily by a tongue. I never took into consideration how his size would also attribute to his damned tongue. The appendage spread me open and soaked me, but it wasn't going to prepare me for when he pulled away and pushed his cockhead against me.

I gasped and moaned loudly into the pillow that'd been provided for me. His name fell from my lips like prayer until I was gasped and keening. His hand gently pressed against my stomach, making me whine. He was so big, I could practically feel him in my stomach. "You're so tight around me," He rasped out, clearly restraining himself from pounding into me. But I couldn't hold it in.

"Sidon, please. Fucking break me! I need you to fuck me already!" I begged. The Zora snarled and gripped my hips tightly as he pumped into me quickly. "Yes!"

His gasps and snarls pushed me over the edge as he held me against him, trying his best not to hurt me. He ended up pulling me against his chest as he sat up, his hands gripping under my knees to spread me open as he thrust up hard into me. "Yes!" He moaned. "Tolith...you feel amazing!" He whined, his hips stuttering. "You're so tight. I need to stop."

Like hell, he was stopping. I shoved his hands down, making him gasp and moan as I started riding him hard. He moaned and attempted to grip me to stop my movements. All he succeeded in was digging his sharp nails into my shoulders. He pulled away in shock from having caused me to yelp in pain, but that shock seemed to quickly falter as his tongue found my blood again.

"Taste so good," He moaned, pushing up into me as I met his thrusts.

His hips angled perfectly and I cried out, orgasming despite there not being extra stimulation aside from the sting of my wounds. "Oh fuck!" He moaned, panting. "Tolith...I'm going to cum. I need to pull-"

"Don't you dare!" I moaned. "I need it. I need to be so full...Sidon!" I cried out as the second wave of pleasure hit me.

Sidon's moan echoed in my ear as his cock swelled before I felt it. His hips stuttered as he found his climax. He pushed deeper into me and began to roll his hips, pumping me full of his seed. I panted and whined as he held me to him, shaking and snarling softly before grabbing me by my hair and pulling my head back. I met his dark eyes briefly before he kissed me, making me whimper and shake. Our cums began to drip down my thighs, leaving me whining and shaking.

I blinked as I found myself curling into his side. Sidon was tracing patterns slowly against my hip. "You passed out," He said, smirking proudly. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Did I wear you out?"

"The sparring probably contributed," I muttered, making the prince chuckle. His lips found my forehead then trailed down to my lips. I hummed happily. "How long was I out?"

"Just a couple hours. I hope you didn't mind, but I cleaned you up and patched your...wounds." Sidon seemed flustered. "I...I hope this doesn't damage our relationship."

"Sidon," I said firmly adjusting. I grimaced from the soreness, making him frown. "I'm okay. Just sore. But...I wanted this, Sidon. I want you." Sidon actually blushed as he bit his lip. "I am curious though. The blood..."

Sidon looked ashamed at that. "I...I think it's from our ancient beast side. There's a part of Zoras that do enjoy the smell and taste of Hylian blood. It's an...I don't know even. But I smelled yours and...It sent me into a frenzy. I had to...well..." He squeezed my ass playfully, making me yelp as he smiled. "I had to have you and make sure my claim on you was made."

I hummed and curled into him. "What are you going to do when I leave with Link then?"

"Probably cry," He chuckled as he nuzzled my head. "Honestly, I want to hoard you to myself. But if I were to take you to my room, you might not last long. Though, I wonder if I can find a smith to make you Zora armor." I tilted my head and Sidon smiled, proudly explaining how the Zora armor could allow me to swim like a Zora.


End file.
